Dating Misunderstandings
by Dia Newman
Summary: Green was asked out on a date. Though, not by Blue, no, by the worlds biggest play girl. On Christmas Eve. Now it's up to the Dex Holder's, Dia, and her friends to stop Green. Rated T for stuff.


**Thanks to everyone who said "Yes" to being in this story! Except CJ122. I never got a response, so, I'm still putting her in xD**

**This is the long (and unplanned) sequel to **_**Matchmaking Misunderstandings**_**, and you don't have to read that first. Unless you like Diamond and Pearl acting gay, then I highly suggest it.**

**LOL. (Oh, and if you haven't, go read **_**Faith Academy!**_**)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

And so, it was Christmas Eve, and Dia had decided to throw a party for all of her friends . . . in Green's Gym. It wasn't hard really, considering the bipolar girl worked there and Green was Last-Minute Christmas-Shopping. So, Dia decided to take over Green's living room, threw in a Christmas tree, a fire, food, internet, and blankets and it was perfect. Dia also invited the Gym Trainers to join in the festivities, but they all declined (except one) thinking their boss was going to be them. Pity da fools. The one Gym Trainer that _did _show up was Smexy **(Rich and Smexy)**, and he was late. That confused Dia to no end as he was already at the Gym, but she supposed he went home to change out of his uniform and maybe, just _maybe_, take a shower.

"Hello?" A voice full of anticipation called out across the Gym.

"Patsu!" **(patsu18) **Dia yelled, running out of the living room and over to her older friend.

"Hello!" Patsu said, hugging the girl, then holding up a bag. "I brought presents for everyone, including Green, I didn't know if he was going to show up or not," Patsu explained.

Dia directed the woman into the living room, where Patsu artfully arranged the presents under the tree.

"Am I the only one here?" Patsu asked, standing up.

"Yup, the others—,"

"DIA!" A young girl with long brownish-black hair burst into the room, and tackle hugged Dia, dropping a giant bag on the way.

"Hello, Spring!" **(Little Springroll) **Dia cheered.

"Anyone here?"

"CJ!" **(CJ122)**

"BTT is in the house!"

"Hey, Twi!" **(BlackTwistedTwilight)**

Soon, everyone was there but Hope **(Hope-Hikari)** but that was reasonable. She had the longest distance to travel. Soon enough though, she showed up grinning madly.

"Hey guys," She said, "did I miss anything?"

"Just opening up presents, getting Red to take off his shirt, oh—and all the guys running around shirtless!" Twi said, but quickly said, "Just kidding!" at Hope's stricken face.

"Oh, thank the Lord," Hope said as she sat down, clutching her heart.

"You really didn't want to miss half-naked guys, did you?" Dia said grinning.

"N-no, it's not that, i-it's just that would be horrible! If they ran around without shirts on they'd get a cold—it's freezing outside!" Hope said, with every word her face deepening in red.

The Twi, Spring, and Dia, laughed as CJ and Patsu walked in the living room holding _slightly _burnt hot chocolate and _slightly _burnt cookies. Only Dia decided to comment at this, and the other girls (the ones who didn't make the food) tried to telepathically her her to shut the full cup **(NigaHiga)**.

Patsu shrugged and sat down, and drank her whipped cream covered in hot chocolate.

"Hey!" Dia cried in protest. "Is there any more whipped cream?"

"There is," Patsu said and Dia's face brightened. "Just not for you." The friends laughed at how Dia's face crumpled.

The door burst open and CJ dropped the plate of cookies (Twi wailed in distress as the burnt pastries hit the ground), and CJ brandished her foam Key Blade from who knows where and pointed the end in the intruder's face.

That person also happened to be a very livid Green holding about twenty bags. CJ quickly dropped the foam toy.

Then another person burst into the room and effectively knocked Green over.

"Hey, Smexy," Dia said, using the boys nickname like everyone else did

"Guys, Green has a date tonight!" Smexy yelled. "With a girl named Tricia!"

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

After a very long and thorough explanation (including why Smexy was stalking Green) Green set off on his date, leaving a fuming Dia in his wake.

"Why are you so mad?" Smexy asked, pulling cookie dough out of his man-purse and biting out of it (Twi gave him Growlithe-Eyes).

"IF GREEN IS DATING SOME OTHER WOMAN THAT'S _NOT_ BLUE MY OC CHILDREN WILL NEVER POP OUT OF BLUE WHEN SHE'S TWENTY-THREE!"Dia exploded.

"Woah, why is Blue popping out children when she's twenty-three?" Red asked as he walked into the room, then him and Smexy did a complicated hand bump (_Why can't they just give each other a hand-shake or say 'hi' like every other human being? _Hope thought) before directing his attention back to the girl who looked like she could tear the universe into shreds with her bare hands.

"She's not," Spring explained, "she's just mad that Green's going on a date with someone besides Blue."

The Champion looked at Dia before bursting out with a muffled laugh. He quickly quieted down at the glares he received. "So. . . my stoic best friend asked a girl out?"

"Actually, the other way around," Smexy said. "The girl did."

"Oh," Red's face fell. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's follow them!"

* * *

"That girl is the world's biggest bitch," Red said approximately two hours later, after watching thirty minutes of what was happening. The girl—Tricia—was blowing a nuclear hole in Green's bank account that Blue (which was saying something) and was throwing herself over any guy in a one hundred kilometer radius. Red had spread the word around to all of the Dex Holder's

(except, pointedly, Blue, for reasons) and they weren't please with this slut—_ahem_—girl either.

Right now, they were in a fancy Italian cuisine restaurant. . . When Diamond walked up to Green and Tricia's table as a waiter.

"Diamond?" Green asked skeptically. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Senior Green!" Diamond said feining surprise. "I work here!"

"What happened to that other waiter?" Green asked, growing suspicious.

* * *

A waiter wailed in the back alley, trying to yell for help, but, I digress, his mouth was tied around with duct tape and he was tied by a rope.

A random teen ran in the alley, yelled, "_BONDAGE!_" then ran out again leaving the guy there.

Poor man.

* * *

"Oh, he took a break!" Diamond lied, not actually sure what happened with Billy. Though it couldn't have been good, remembering what Dia made him and Pearl do. "So what do you want?"

"Wine. Vodka. Something to make my ass drunk enough to make me forget the blaring hole in my bank account." Green muttered. "Some spaghetti."

"The soup of the day, please," Tricia said.

Gold quickly used his spectacular hacking skills to find out that this girl was allergic to oysters, so, they had an oyster soup prepared for her.

When it showed up, Tricia ended up puking it.

Pearl ended up cleaning it (when did he get there?!)

* * *

So, the two older adolescents went to a park. It was a walk in the park (geddit?). Gold ran in front of them, 'accidentally' dumping soda all over Tricia's white shirt.

"YOU BRAT!" Tricia yelled. "Your buying me a new shirt! This was 2500000 PD!"

Gold didn't even look sorry. Instead, he looked past Tricia's screaming form and waved a hand, "HEY SSG!"

Crystal walked up, ignoring Tricia, and said, "Hi Senpai, hi Gold."

Since Gold came in second place for spontaneous combustion (Red being in first), Gold pulled Crystal in a gave her a long kiss. When they broke apart, Crystal was stuttering and blushing. That was _not _apart of the plan. Seeing this, Tricia rounded to Crystal.

"_You_!" Tricia yelled, and Crystal flinched. "Tell your _boyfriend_ to not spill soda _all over nice shirts_!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Crystal shot back, clearly annoyed. This surprised people ten universes away, as Crystal _basically_ said her and Gold were dating.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive looked up from his cup of tea.

"Is something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"No, nothing, I just couldn't help but be surprised. At what, I do not know." Ciel said.

* * *

"You, you—!"

"Enough."

The teens (including the ones hiding in a tree) looked at the new—but very familiar—voice.

Blue.

The long haired girl walked up to them, her face set in a defiant expression. "No one, and I mean _no one_, treats my friends—especially Green—in the manner you've been treating him for Arceus know how long."

"Who are you to say that—you're not his girlfriend!" Tricia shot back.

Then Blue earned first place in the Spontaneous Combustion Challenge. She pulled down Green's collar and kissed the boy. It only took a split second for Green to get over his shock and kiss his friend back. By that time, Tricia had stomped off.

Dia fell out of the tree.

Spring hopped out of a bush and cheered, CJ pulled out a notepad to write it down for a scene in _The Case of 1976_, Hope smiled, Twi pulled out a camera, and Patsu clapped with giddiness.

The couple broke apart and Green whispered something in Blue's ear that made her laugh. Gold inconspicuously grabbed Crystal's hand and waltzed away.

* * *

The girls—now including the Dex Holder's, because it was Christmas day—ran around the kitchen trying to make last minute preparations come true as the DHs were in the living room chatting. Diamond slid into the kitchen to help _not_ burn the cookies this time.

After presents were opened, tears and laughter were exchanged, only Dia and Green remained at the Gym. Dia remained because she had to clean it. Green remained because it was his home.

_Home_.

It was such an odd word. Home could be where you lived, home could be your heart was, or home could be where ever your one love was. And for Green, the night before changed that. When he woke up on Christmas Eve, home was where he slept. When he woke up that morning, home was where Blue was. Whenever and where ever.

Dia sighed and walked back in to start cleaning the place.

"Hey, Dia," Green called, catching up with the brunette. "I want to thank you,"

"For what?" Dia asked completely bewildered.

"For last night."

Dia smiled. "Just promise me something: when you and Blue get married, name your first daughter Faylon and your second daughter Eris."

"Er. . . why?" Green asked, only to be answered by hysterical laughter.

"If you're really thankful, just help me clean up this mess."

"Aye, aye, captain."

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Merry early Christmas to everyone, twenty four days to go!**

**TO READ:**

_**Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees**_ **by Rich and Smexy**

_**The Case of 1976**_ **by CJ122**

_**Operation: Make Red Jelly Belly Jealous **_**by patsu18**

_**Never Just A Game **_**by BlackTwistedTwighlight**

**Any Percy Jackson fic by Hope-Hikari**

_**Lyra, Gold, and the Bow of Light**_ **by Little Springroll (not by the one in here though. the Little Springroll account is a group account).**

**I want to thank everyone that was with me from the very beginning on my first PokeSpe story, guys, I love you! These past months have been amazing, and I can't thank you enough! So, as a Christmas present for everyone, I'm adding a bit of my new that I'm starting after **_**Faith Academy.**_

_**Silence. . . .**_

I stood upon Mt. Silver listening to the only thing I had known for the past two years: the eternal blizzard. Although, now, there was something else. There was silence. Pika tugged at my pant legs and gave me a worried look.

"I know, buddy," I said, "something's wrong down there. . . something unnatural. . ." Just then, a black thing came out at me, arms flailed.


End file.
